Journey to the Center of GET ME OUT OF HERE!
by MinnieWizzardTribute
Summary: Alyssa has to go with her god father Trevor, and her frie... And Sean Anderson, the boy which Alyssa has hated for years. Together they'll go to Iceland and find adventure, humor, and maybe they will discover love (I KNOW I SUCK AT SUMMARIES... Oh and review! This is my very first fanfic! )
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT ALYSSA! :D So this is my very first fan fic... REVIEW! PLEASE! **

* * *

"Mom! Why?" I yelled. I don't want to go with my godfather, Trevor. I mean I like him, but he is not the problem… The problem is Sean Anderson, his nephew. I hate him. He goes to my school, and he is a complete jerk.

"I said you are going and that's my final word! And if you say anything else I'll make you stay more days! " She said and I stormed off to my room. I sat on my bed furiously. Alright time to introduce myself, my name is Alyssa Evans, I'm thirteen years old, I hate Sean Anderson. The truth is we were friends before, until one day that he stopped talking to me and started being a jerk. I don't want to be with him, but I have to since my mother is travelling for her job and she won't allow me to go with her, the thing is I don't know why Sean is coming, heard he is moving to Canada or something.

I sighed as the doorbell rang. I grabbed my suitcase and walked downstairs. When I got down my mom was talking with Elizabeth, Sean's mom. Her and my mom are really good friends, actually because of my mom Elizabeth met Max, as Trevor was my mom best friend and Elizabeth her best friend she made Elizabeth to meet Max and well they married and created the most jerk of this world, Sean.

"Hello Ally!" Said Elizabeth. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah…" I said and rolled my eyes as I got my stuff in the trunk. Sean was in the front seat playing with his PSP, what a surprise. He had the window opened so I smirked and covered the PSP screen with my hand.

"HEY! DON'T DO THAT! YOU MADE ME LOST!" He yelled at me and frowned looking at me with his beautiful hazel eyes... Wait… No He doesn't have beautiful eyes, What's wrong with me? . I smirked with an eye roll.

"Oh Hello Sean I'm fine thanks. How are you?" I said with a smirk. He stuck his tongue at me. I opened the back door and sat then closed the door. I got my iPod out and started to listen to music. This was going to be a long ride.

The trip went as I thought, long. Elizabeth called many times Trevor and he obviously didn't answer. When we finally arrived I stayed there listening to music until Trevor knocked the window. I smiled and got out. "'Sup Trevor" I said, Sean was still focused with his game. "Hey Lys" He said. "Hey Sean, How are you? Looking good huh?" Sean rolled his eyes and kept with his game. I slapped him in his head.

"Ouch" He said.

"Sean say Hi to your uncle" Said Elizabeth.

Sean rolled his eyes and got off the car and said "Hi to your uncle" with an eye roll.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot". We both, Sean and I got in the house. Trevor and Elizabeth kept talking outside. "Alright, look I hate you, but please be nice to my godfather… Well your uncle okay?" I told him.

"And why should I listen to you?" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and took his beanie off and started running. He was following me yelling things like 'give it back' or 'I'll kill you if don't give it' I kept running but then stop and turned around. He tripped with me and fall on top of me. We both stared at each other eyes for a moment, when Trevor entered, and looked at us with a smirk .He was blushing "Get of me kiddo" I told him. He stood up and offered me a hand, I rolled my eyes and ignored his hand standing up. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"So, hey, dude and girl. This is gonna be fun. A couple of dudes and a girl hanging days, maybe a know, doing dude and girl stuff, what dudes and a girl do. You like baseball? You know what we should do? We should go get in a batting cage." Said Trevor, I shrugged and Sean rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, okay, listen. We don't like this any more than you do, As long as you keep stocked with Mountain Dewand TiVo Family Guy,we'll get along fine." I elbowed him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes and walked to the living room. "Oh, wow. That's an awesome coin collection." He said sarcastically. Trevor said something about it was a project of him but I wasn't really listening to him, he asked if we were hungry while opening a box. "What's that?" I asked. "Well, it's a box of possessions of a really great guy. Sean's dad" Sean looked at him. I knew he lost his father… Well he didn't know where he was. He had that look that made me want to hug me but I resisted. "Mom doesn't talk about him very much" Sean said finally looking down. God why was he so adorable? NO! HE ISNT ADORABLE! I just can't think that about Sean…But he is… No! What's happening to you Alyssa? Great now I'm talking to myself…in my mind. Whatever no one can hear me, Alyssa listen to me… Duh Of course I'm myself… Wow I need to get a doctor. So Trevor said about something of Journey to the Center of the earth… I read it, I liked it. Wait when did Sean get a yo-yo? "LOOK OUT!" yelled Sean and suddenly the yoyo flew and hit this thing Trevor had in the ceiling with a lot of little balls, the little balls hit Trevor's head but he didn't even notice. "Hey guys let's go and check my lab" He said.

* * *

"So… It couldn't wait for tomorrow?" Sean said. I was sitting on a chair spinning around. "Your dad used to say Tectonophysics is the science of now,not tomorrow" Trevor answered and kept looking at the computer. "It's about seismic events that occur in an instant." He said pointing to the screen, I looked at it. " Here, look at this. You got Hawaii, Bolivia, Mongolia. And the conditions today are almost exactly what they were in July '97." "What's the big deal about July '97?" I asked curiously. Trevor looked down and Sean raised a brow. "That was the year when Sean dad's went missing" He finally said. Sean looked away but then pushed my chair to the other side of the room. I came back and stuck my tongue out hitting him on the shoulder. He smirked. Trevor kept saying things that I wasn't listening I just kept looking at the other computer screen. "What do these little blips mean?" I asked pointing at the screen. "Don't touch anything those little blips are my life's work." Trevor said I snorted and Sean chuckled lightly. "These four little blips are your life's work?" I said . Sean rolled his eyes giggling. "Three, three little bleeps" Answered Trevor. I raised a brow. "One, two, three…. Four" Said Sean counting them. "Congratulations you know how to count" I said with a smirk patting him on the shoulder. He glared at me. "Iceland" Said Trevor.

* * *

"This makes sense!" Said Trevor when we arrived at his house. "Max saw the readings 10 years ago,and he took off to investigate. Now, if the readings are the same today as they were the…this may be my only chance to find out what happened." Sean and I raised a brow. "Im gonna need your passports" Trevor said. "For what?" I asked annoyed. "I'm sorry, I have to get you to Canada a little earlier than we planned. And Ally you'll need to find someone else to take care of you" He answered. Sean scowled and said "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about this. A Journey to the Center of the Earth." He said throwing the book to Sean. "It's all set in Iceland,which is where he must've gone." "These are all my dad's notes?" Sean asked, I stepped closer to him and looked at the book. "Look... Max and I…Your dad and I were talking about the possibility of volcanic tubes existing...that went down past the mantle, towards the center of the Earth. And that's what I think he went looking for." Trevor said and grabbed the phone."Sorry, I gotta put you on a flight to Ottawa in the morning, Ally, you'll go with Sean. - And I'm calling Icelandair." Sean unplugged the phone cable. "Hey" Protested Trevor. "We just got here, okay? You're not gonna go and ditch us. And perhaps I was the person who found your life's work fourth little blip thingy in the first place." I cleared my throat. "Alright Lys…Alyssa was the the person who found your life's work fourth little blip thingy" "This is my brother we're talking about." Trevor protested AGAIN. "And his father" I said pointing at Sean with my finger. "Now, we don't have to be in Ottawa for 10 days. We're going with you." Sean said. I crossed my arms with a smirk. "Know how much to book a last-minute flight to Reykjavík" Trevor said. "Something tells me you got it covered." Answered Sean with a smirk looking at the coins. 


	2. Chapter 2 Iceland

_**I dont own anything but Alyssa... A shame I'd love to own Josh ;) **_ _**REVIEW! **_

* * *

We were on the plane, me in the middle, Trevor in the window, and Sean in the other side playing with his yo-yo. I was listening to music in my iPod with my eyes closed, as always Muse. I tapped my foot as the drums of the song were going, until I stopped hearing the music. I looked around and saw Sean now listening to my music. He smirked as I looked at him with a frown. He started to sing Madness almost shouting, I laughed, I love when people embarrass their selves. I rolled my eyes and let him with one of the earphones and put the other one on my ear. He raised a brow, I think he is surprised of me; I didn't hit him this time for taking my earphone because he was being nice with me… He was acting different really kind and wasn't being rude. Trevor was reading the book out loud and made strange noises. We bot,h Sean and I chuckled lightly, while Trevor was doing annotations and mumbling things. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I am deciphering these notations Sean's father made in this book." Trevor answered. "Oh hmm… Cool" I told him. "I think there's a code behind the pairing of letters, It's based on the periodic table… For instances I've got S-A, I-S, C-G… I believe that hmm P-B is on the periodic table… and that's plumbum and plumbum means lead." "What's Sigurbjörn Ásgerisson?" I asked him looking at the book. "What?" He asked and Seand looked at me raising a brow trying to look at the book. I sighed and said pointing at the book "It is right here, read it, Sigubjörn Ásgerisson" "Oh… Sigubjörn Ásgerisson" Trevor said "It's..um… That's a clue! Maybe that's a place…It could be a thing" I looked at Sean like saying Help!. He nodded and got his PSP out googling it. "What are you doing?" Trevor asked him, I rolled my eyes. "He is googling at 30,000 feet." Trevor raised a brow and said "Can you be doing that thing?" I patted Trevor in the shoulder and sighed "Welcome to the 21st century." "Okay here, It's a person Sigubjörn Ásgerisson" Sean said, I got closer to him to read the information; he looked at me and pecked me on the cheek with a smirk. He knows I hate that, I glared at him. "Just don't get that close if you don't want me to do that girl" He said smirking and sending me a kiss. I punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" I grabbed the PSP so Trevor can read it. "He is the director of the Institute for Progressive Volcanology" I said reading the article. "Max would have known him. I knew it was good to bring you two" Trevor said smiling, I rolled my eyes. "The institute is going to be our first stop"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked "If you mean annoying, yeah, we're there" Trevor said. "You're going kinda slow" Sean said. "I'm going safe" "I saw a goat in the passing lane!" Sean protested;I looked back. Yep there was definitely a goat in there. I sighed and said "When's the whole adventure thing going to begin?" "I'll give you both something fun to do" He said giving me the map. "Navigate" I got to the middle seat and then Sean and I opened the map laying it in our laps. "Where are we?" Asked Trevor. I looked confused at the map. "Have we passed Havanschlicht?"Sean asked."Havanschlitch?"Trevor asked confused "Yeah" I said. Trevor shook his head "I don't know" "Did we pass Eingarsstadir?" Sean asked. "I don't know" "Reynivir?" I asked. Sean and I smirked thinking on the same thing, saying random names. "I don't know" "Húsavik?" Sean asked "NO!" "Grundarhol? I asked "NO!" "Sitfflarschtarder?" Sean asked. "Stiff-lard-starter?" Trevor said. "How about Koldukardarskinoquue?" I asked. I didn't even know how the hell I pronounced that. "What?" Sean and Trevor asked. I shrugged chuckling.

* * *

"So… we are lost" I said "We are not lost, just look for an Institution" Trevor said. "What's it look like? " Sean asked. "I don't know… Big and institutional" Trevor answered. Oh really? I rolled my eyes. "Look there is a little shack on there; maybe we can stop and ask for directions" I said. Sean and Trevor looked at me, right they are men and won't dare to stop for directions. I rolled my eyes "What? Just stop!" I yelled at them. "Yeah stop I want to pee" Said Sean. I made a disgusted face. "Ugh… Did we really need to know about that?" I asked him and he smirked. "Yes, especially you." Trevor stopped and Sean got of the car quickly closing the door in my face. I glared at him and he was smirking; then he opened it again. "Oh I'm sorry thought you were going to get out from the other side" He said and I kicked him. "We are not lost" Said Trevor "Oh no definitely not" Said Sean sarcastically. "What's this?" I asked . "Ásgerisson blah blah blah blah blah Insitute for Progressive Volcanology" Trevor said with a smug. "I told you guys I'd find it" I rolled my eyes. "Oh right… Not too shabby" Said Trevor and then knocked the door. Someone said something in Icelandic and we three looked confused. "I'm sorry We don't speak Icelandic"I said. A beautiful woman opened the door Sean's and Trevor's eyes widened and looked at her with their mouths open. I rolled my eyes. "Hello I'm Hannah" She said. As they both were still loking at her in amazement . "Oh… How do you do? Hi I'm Trev- Proffesor Anderson. I'm visiting from America" They shook hands, Trevor was still amazed and I think Hannah was a bit scared of him. "Oh and these are… " "I'm Sean" Sean said trying to flirt. They shook hands. "Sean my nephew" Said Trevor "I'm Alyssa" I said smiling trying not to laugh at them while she shook my hand. "Hi Sean, Hey Alyssa" she said. "And Alyssa my goddaughter" "So hmm we wanted to talk with forgive me here… Sigubjörn Ásgerisson?" "Oh hmm.. He is dead" Said Hannah looking down. "Dead?" Sean asked. "Yeah is when someone is not alive" I answered him. "I got that" Said Sean and glared at me, I shrugged it off "Yeah he died three winters ago" Said Hannah. "I'm sorry" I said looking at Hannah "So do you run the institute?" Asked Trevor. "Nobody does. There is no institute" "But there's sign on the road that says… " Started Trevor but Hannah cut him "Progressive Volcanology was a failed idea like the Berlin Wall and 8-track tapes" I grinned at the last one. "I see..hmm did you work for him?" "Oh no…no he was my father" We got in the house and she offered us some hot chocolate. I was shivering so she gave me a blanket. Trevor showed her the Journey to the center of the earth book. She raised a brow as I did. I looked at Trevor like asking 'what the hell?' . "Yeah I know it… What about it?" Said Hannah "Oh hmm this book belonged to my late brother, Max" Trevor said. Uh huh… So what with it? Sean looked down, I patted his back. "Max Anderson?" He continued. "We believe that he had being in contact your father" "Your brother was a vernian" She said. I raised a brow looking confused. "What's a vernian?" Asked Sean, thank god, I did want to know but I didn't dare to ask. "Someone who believes that the writings of Jules Verne were actual fact" Sean and I nodded, he stared at me for a while but I didn't pay attention to him. "The guy was a science fiction writer... but hmm this society if believers regarded Verne as a visionary. My father was the biggest vernian of them all" "My brother was no Vernian" said Trevor. Hannah grabbed the book and look through it, then went for another book. "This was my father's copy" She opened both books at the same page. " Take a look…See the markings are exactly the same…Your brother was a Vernian" "Wow… My dad was kind of… out there" Sean said and I glared at him. "You didn't know him Sean" I told him "She is right you didn't" Said Trevor. "I'm starting to believe you didn't either" "He was no member of some secret society" Said Trevor. Sean grabbed the book and we both started looking through it. "What are you guys doing here?" Hannah asked finally. THAT'S THE SAME BLOODY QUESTION I'VE BEEN ASKING TO MYSELF IN THE LAST 10 MINUTES! "I'm a scientist, I'm a professor. I'm here because seismic sensors are going off 30 klicks north of here " Answered Trevor. Oh right… the sensors… totally forgot. "We should check it. That's why we are here. Plain and simple." Simple? Was that simple? "Okay… You know there are no roads to the north" She said. Great we came here for nothing. I rolled my eyes. "Well….Then we should go back to… " I started but Hannah cut me off . "I'm a mountain guide. I can take you there professor" "Great" Trevor said. "I love hiking!" Said Sean. I smirked… Perfect time to tease him… "Oh yeah like the last time you went hiking and you… Oh right you had never hike" I said smirking, he glared. "I'd appreciate that, that'll be fine" He said and they all looked at me. "Hiking… with this cold!?" I asked. "Seriously?... Alright fine." I glared at the ground. "Call me Trevor" He said "Oh and call me Sean" I smirked and looked at him…"You'll learn to flirt someday kiddo" I said. "Oh shut up" he yelled at me hitting me with the book. "Good… It will be 5,000 kronur" She said. "Five grand a day? No problem!" Trevor said enthusiastically. "An hour" She said. "Hmm… Do you accept rolls of quarters?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3 Trapped

_**Here's the thrid chapter... I am sorry if it is long... But... Well review! I own anything but Alyssa**_

* * *

We were hiking, Hannah leading me behind her, and the boys at the end. I couldn't believe they are that slow. "Come on, boys.I wanna be home by sundown." Hannah said. I looked at them, Sean tripped, I laughed so hard and well then… I tripped. Sean laughed and said with a smirk "Karma, sweet karma" I stood up and kept going. "Hey, you think you can slow down a little bit, please?" Asked Trevor. I ignored him and climbed more, Hannah turned and looked at us. "Dibs" Sean said, and I turned around raising a brow- "What?" Trevor asked. "I got dibs on the mountain guide." Sean answered; I rolled my eyes with a snort. Yeah as if a foreign woman is going to put her eyes on her. "You're 13." Trevor told him with a frown. "Sorry, called it." Said sean with a smirk, I chuckled while climbing. "Thirteen-year-olds don't get dibs." Said Trevor mad. "Get over it" I kept walking… Well climbing and Sean poked my shoulder. "Jealous?" He said with a smirk, I raised a brow. "Huh?" He smirked. "You are jealous" He said poking my cheek, I suppose I blushed… "Jealous of what?" I asked furiously. "You know what I'm talking about" "Actually no, that's the reason of why I'm asking duh!" He smirked and pecked me on the cheek I pushed him and he tripped. I ran. Finally we found the thingy. Trevor was trying to get it off, but then Hannah looked at the sky and said " Trevor, I'm really sorry, we're gonna have to go now." A storm was coming. Trevor as stubborn as always forcedly wanted to take the sensor. "Trevor, we need to... Whoa." I said looking at the lightening. "Okay, we need to take on, Sean, Alyssa. Right now." Yelled Hannah at us. Sean and her went into a little cave "I'll be right there" I went and tried to help Trevor. "I swear Trevor, if this thing doesn't kill you I'm killing you" I told him. Suddenly a lightening… Really near us. We finally got the thingy out and started running towards the cave were Sean and Hannah were standing. "Trevor, the sensor's attracting the lightning. Drop it. Drop the sensor." Yelled Hannah, she was right everywhere we walked a lightening… "What? I'm not going to drop it!" Yelled Trevor. "DROP IT TREVOR!" I yelled at him. "It's attracting the lightening" Yelled Hannah multiple times. Trevor finally dropped the sensonr and a Lightening fell in it and the sensor exploded, I quickly got in the cave and just heard a boom. Everything was dark, I fell. I tried to stand up but there was something over me and I couldn't move, I tried to push it, and then realized it was Sean. "Is everyone okay?" Asked Hannah. "Yeah, the floor isn't that rough" said Sean; I cleared my throat and then said "Well yes that is pretty obvious as you landed above me…" I heard Hannah and Trevor chuckled lightly; Sean stood up and helped me. "Sorry" He said. He apologized… Wow that's new in him. "Okay, everybody, just stay calm." Said Hannah. Sean stood and went straight to the rocks trying to dig or something "Guys, come on, you gotta help me dig." He yelled scared. "It's no use… There are a lot of rocks…It would be stupid,it would take us a month or more Forget it " I told him rolling my eyes. "Forget it?" Sean asked. "She is right; there must be about 60 or 70 tons of boulders on top of us. Take us about a month to dig out of here." Said Trevor. "Told ya" I said and sighed. "We have to find another way." Said Trevor. "What if there is no other way?" Sean was freaking out, I laughed at his reaction. "There's always another way, Sean." Hannah said hanging us some lights. "Why so calmed Lys...Ally...Alyssa?" Sean asked me. He didn't dare to call me with a nickname. Wait he is right… Why am I so calmed? "Because this is obviously a nightmare… I mean me with a foreign girl, Trevor and you trapped in a cave… Yeah definitely a nightmare especially with you around here Sean" I lied with a smirk putting this lantern on my head. Sean came and pinched my arm "Ouch" I said and then he told me "This is not a nightmare this is real"Trevor asked Hannah what things she had on her back pack, I wasn't really paying attention, realizing I was trapped… But… This can't be… Hahaha Sean is freaking out like hell. Sean got his cellphone out and I guessed he was trying to get any service. "I'm not getting any service on here" He said, yep I was right. I walked near him and ripped his phone of his hand. "Seriously you are trying to get singal in the middle of nowhere in a cave? Intelligent … huh?" He stared at me and then nodded. "Put this thingy away. Okay? Don't worry about it. We'll get out of here I promise" He sighed and nodded. "Alright" he said. I smiled "That's my Sean" I said. He smirked "Your Sean… Why… Miss Evans wants me to be of her property?" He said; I rolled my eyes. Yeah that's definitely the Sean I know. "Don't get your hopes kiddo" I told him and turned around. "And that's my Ally" He said, I smirked. Trevor chose a path and we walked throught it He kept saying about his sixth sense, field work and stuff like that. Suddenly Hannah pushed me and grabbed Trevor's shirt saving him from falling. "You're not studying rocks in a lab, professor.- This is life or death here." Hannah told him punching him on the arm "You owe me one" I looked around and saw a sign with something in Icelandic written on it "What does it say?" I asked Hannah. "That means keep out." Said Hannah "Maybe that's decent advice." Said Sean. "Baby" I said, he glared at me. "No, no. This is great news. This might lead us to an old mine shaft and that could be our way out." "How deep do you think it is?" I asked. Sean was really scared. "Can you give me one of those flares?" Trevor asked Hannah. Hannah gave him one and then he continued. "Thank you. Sean, look at your watch." Sean lifted his sleeve and looked at his watch nodding. "I'm gonna light this and drop it over the edge... and I want you to tell me how many seconds pass before it stops." Said Trevor and Sean nodded. "Okay" He said. I looked at the cave… Was that magnesium? "Hmm Trevor…" I started, but he had already lit the flare. "Here we go. Three, two..." BOOM! Yep, it was magnesium. I coughed and felt something above me, again Sean. "You're starting to like this huh?" I told him trying to shove him away. I saw his cheek turned darker, he obviously blushed, and even if it was dark I could notice it. He mumbled something I didn't understand and I stood up. "What? What was that?" Hannah asked. Trevor looked at the walls, and smelled them or something. "Yup, magnesium Must run in veins all through these walls." He said. "I wanted to tell you! But oh no you were like 'I'm Trevor, I'm stubborn, and I won't listen to Alyssa'" I snapped and Sean chuckled. "Magnesium is kinda flammable isn't it professor?" Hannah said. "Yeah, used in flares, used in gun powder, matchsticks." Trevor answered trying to sound intelligent. "Right, well, maybe gun powders and flares aren't such a good idea down here." Said Hannah giving Trevor this luminous stick thingy. "Thank you, It's the same principle. You ready, Sean?" Trevor said. "Yeah go ahead" Sean told him looking at his watch. "Three, two, one" "One…Two…Almost three" Said Sean. I did my maths… "It's like 200 feet right?" I asked, Trevor Sean and Hannah looked at me surprised. "I do pay attention in class, so hmmm Hannah do you think you have enough rope?" I asked trying to ignore the awkwardness. "I always have enough rope" answered Hannah. "Enough rope for what?" Sean asked confussed. "For rappelling down in there! Duh!" I told him, his hazel green eyes widened. "We're gonna rappel downthat deep, dark hole?" Sean asked, he didn't seem to believe it. "What, you got a problem with that?" Trevor asked him. "Pfft" "What's the matter?" I asked. "There's no way we should be rappelling down." Sean answered, I chuckled. "What are you talking about? You're man enough to call dibs on the guide, and staring at Ally's butt. But not enough to climb down a rope?" Trevor asked.

"Guys!" Hannah interrupted. "No one gets dibs on the mountain guide." I slapped Sean. "YOU DID WHAT?" He just looked away and then glared at Trevor, Trevor laughed and then said "We're going down there."

* * *

"Steady, steady" Hannah told Sean. I was already climbing down. Sean was shivering. HA! "Karma, sweet karma" I said. Sean glared at me. "Looking 's all good down here. Way down here."Said Trevor "You guys are coming right?" I said. I looked around, I was scared, I really was, maybe I didn't show it but I was. What if we never got out of there? I looked at my left, Sean was there looking really scared.I smirked. "Hey, you're looking pretty good there." I told him,he glared. "Sure you haven't done this before Sean?" Trevor teased, I chuckled, while chuckling Sean's foot lost balance and made some pebbles fall. "Hey you mind, watch your step will you?" Trevor said. "I'm hanging on for my life here." Hannah got with us. "It's okay Sean, just make conversation with Alyssa." I raised a brow. "With me?" "Yes, it will help you both." Sean looked at me awkwardly. "So hmmm Ally do you come here often?" I laughed. "Seriously?" I teased . "Oh, give me a break. That can't be the best line you can come up with." Trevor said slightly chuckling. "I'm making conversation with her!"Sean said furiously. "No Sean, I don't come here often" I said giggling and rolled my eyes. He smiled. "Hey. Look at all this schist." Trevor said. SHIT? ARE WE RAPPELLING ON SHIT?! "What?" Sean asked confused, think he heard the same thing as I did.

"It's a metamorphic rock. Green schist, garnet schist, mica-garnet schist." I sighed I relief.

"Oh, schist" Sean said.

"It's everywhere, look at it. I guess..." Trevor started but something happened to his rope, and we were all hanging. I was going to fall but Sean helped me to get closer to the wall. "You're gonna take us down. I gotta cut you lose." Said Hannah. "NO!" I yelled. "Hannah, no!" yelled Sean, too late Hannah had already cut Trevor's rope. He was only like5 inches away from the ground. "Hey, guys, found it. The bottom's right here. Hey, Hannah, you knew that, right? Right? Hannah?" Said Trevor, and Hannah didn't answer. I got to the ground. "Don't worry bet she did know" I lied to him. I walked through this cave. "Hey, guys what's this?""Looks like an abandoned mine tunnel to me." Answered Trevor. I looked around. "That's Old Bla'gils Mine. It was shut down 60 years ago

after the big disaster." Hannah said. "Disaster?" I asked. "How big?"

"Eighty-one dead."

"That's pretty big." Trevor said. Indeed it was. Great I was in a cave trapped with my crazy Godfather, a foreign girl, and Sean. The last one tapped my shoulder. "You scared?" He said with a smirk. I must have made a face. "Not as much as you" I answered him, I smirked and he just glared.

"Trevor was there a mine like this in the book?" Sean asked. Didn't he read it? It was on the summer books list. No there wasn't a mine, as far as I remember.

"No, don't think so." Trevor answered and started to talk with Hannah, I didn't really pay attention to him, I was just focusing on the ground. I was scared, really scared, what if we didn't get out of here? I was thinking about all that when suddenly I crashed with this big thing. It looked like an old generator, I started to press random buttons and pulling things, Hannah copied me. "Uh… Hannah Ally, I don't think that's safe" Said Sean, as if he cared for my safety. Pfft! HA! "This is the old generator for the mine" Explained Hannah. "Hey, you don't want to touch that." Trevor said. The machine started to make strange noises, but I kept pressing buttons, pulling handles. "Stop! That thing could blow! Don't do that. No, wait. Get away from that thing." Suddenly all the mine had light. Trevor laughed and raised his hands. "Okay, I take it back" "Good idea Lys" Hannah told me, I looked at her confused. "About turning on this thing" Uhm actually I just wanted to press the buttons. "Oh yeah… Thanks" I said. Sean walked pushing me. I rolled my eyes."This is it, right? I mean, the miners, they had to get their stuff out somewhere." He said. That was true. "These tracks could lead us out. " He continued enthusiastically. Wait, the disaster. "Hey, Hannah, how many miners got out?" I asked. She hesitated and said " Um, one" I shrugged. "That's a start" Sean said. We looked at each other. "I CALL FRONT!" He yelled. "OH NO!I CALL FRONT ANDERSON!" I ran after him but he pushed me and I tripped. I will take my revenge Anderson, I swear I will. "What? No, no, no. Come on, don't get in there. We don't even know if these things work." Trevor said helping me to stand up. "They're not safe. The tracks might not be safe." Suddenly Hannah appeared with this thing that they use in mines, I don't know their name. I mean why would I know the name? I didn't study "MINE ARTIFACTS" in school. I just knew that if you pulled the handle the "cart" will move… Anyway back to the reality. "Track ahead looks good. Get in." Said Hannah. I walked to the second cart, but before I got in Trevor jumped in the cart. "No room on here" He said with a smirk. "Guess you will have to go with Sean" he teased. I sighed and jumped in the cart where Sean was. "Hey Girl" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and kick him. "Oi" Now I was the one who smirked. "Okay, I know you won't like this … But wrap your arms around my waist" Sean said turning red. "I beg your pardon?" I said. "Or you can fall of the cart if you want" He said, blushing even more. I rolled my eyes and did as he said. "Why Mister Anderson. I believe I saw a tinge of red upon your cheek" I told him teasingly. "N-No" He said and stood up. "Hey, Sean, it doesn't look safe. I wouldn't do that." Trevor said behind us. "I think I see something. It's..." Sean started; yeah I saw something too… I wasn't sure what it was but… "Please tell me it's daylight. Otherwise, I don't wanna know." Trevor said. "Then you don't want to know!" I told him. "Uh oh we're in deep schist!" Sean said. I gripped him tighter, while we were in this sort of… hmm how can I explain.. Hmm rollercoaster. We all started to scream. "I wished there were seatbelts on this thing!" Sean yelled. "YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT SEATBELTS?" I yelled at him. I looked in front of me. "Uh…Hannah" "I know!" She yelled. "Pull the brake! Pull the brake!" Trevor said. "No, don't. We won't make it." We went faster, I closed my eyes. We were flying. "YEAH! WHOO!" Sean yelled. We split in three rails, Sean and I in one, Hannah in another and Trevor in the last one. "STAY PUT!" I heard Trevor yelling. I let Sean go and raised my arms. "Whoo!" I shouted. I loved Roller Coasters. Sean turned around and laughed. We stared into each other eyes. That was getting awkward, I needed to do something quickly. I waved in front of his face. "Whatcha staring at?" He turned around and the cart finally stopped. Sean jumped out of the cart, we found Hannah laying on Trevor. "THAT WAS AWESOME"Sean said, I jumped of the cart. "Sure it was! Wait… What happened to you guys?" I asked them. "Don't ask" Said Trevor, I looked behind us. There was a cave, I got in and Sean followed me. "What's that?" He asked me, I shrugged. "Guys, where are you going? Don't go in there. Alyssa, Sean come back!" Trevor yelled. "Are you kidding me? I won't go back this could be our way out!" I yelled at him. "Oh my…" I said and looked around. "Guys check at this" Sean said. "Rubies" Hannah said taking one. "Emeralds" Sean said.

"Feldspar" Trevor said. Nice one Trevor,thanks for ruining the moment.

"Uh guys… There is more" I said looking at all the diamonds taking a few in my backpack… A few pounds okay… "Diamonds" Trevor started to explain things about volcanic tubes… Wait… "This could get us out of here right?" I said. Trevor nodded. "When we get out, I'm getting a Maserati." Sean said. I looked at him and snorted. "I'm sorry but if you bought it you couldn't drive it… You are 13!" "Money is not the only thing that matters, Sean. People matter too, you know." "Not if you have a Maserati, and yes I'm 13… So what? I'll grow. You are just jealous" Sean said, I rolled my eyes, is he ever stupid? CRACK. "wha…what was that?" I asked and looked at the ground. "Nobody move" "Tell me that's not what I think it is." Trevor said nervously. "Muscovite" Hannah said. "Muscovite" Trevor said. "Oh… Muscovite! Yeah How couldn't I know it?" I said sarcastically. "What's muscovite?" Sean asked. The cracking sound continued. "Muscovite is a thin type of rock formation." Trevor started

"How thin?"Sean interrupted him. "Well, so thin that the slightest change in weight and pressure…can cause it to shatter. And we're standing on a lot of it."

The Cracking noises stopped, I looked at everyone and stopped at Sean. "Okay, they're stopped. I need both to walk back exactly the way we came from. Very, very calmly, okay?" Sean and I nodded and started to walk as said. Sean held my shaking hand into his and kept walking. We were almost there when… "NO!" A diamond fall from Sean's backpack. I tried to pick it. Too late, it hit the ground. Cracking noises here and there. But it didn't break. We all sighed in relief and chuckled nervously. "It's actually thicker than I thought!" Trevor said. CRACK. It broke, we were falling.

* * *

_**A/N: So that was the third chapter! Review! I know its long.. but :PP **_


	4. Chapter 4 He was right

_**A/N: So here's the 4th chapter... Sorry I've been busy! Hope you like it. **_

_**I don't own anything but my OC Alyssa. Thanks for your reviews! **_

* * *

We were all falling. I was scared. We were all screaming. I realized I was still holding Sean's hand. I let him go. I closed my eyes waiting for the crash, screaming… Wait… We were still… Does this thing have any end? "WE ARE STILL FALLING!" Trevor yelled. You know those moments when your life goes in front of your eyes because you know you are going to die? Well… That was one of those moments. I opened my eyes. We all held each other hands. This was getting kinda boring, we were still falling… Is that possible? "Trevor, what's at the bottom?" Sean asked. The book, what happened in the book? Ugh I couldn't remember! "Well, if what Verne wrote was right…these tunnels could go for hundreds, thousands of miles." Trevor answered him. RIGHT! But… He is just a science fiction writer… Was he right? "VERNE WAS NOT RIGHT!" Hannah yelled. Uhmm… Thanks for your optimism. "Trevor, finish. What's at the bottom?" Sean asked. Wait… Now I did remember… Gosh no please! I want to live! "It just ends!" I said, and Trevor nodded. "Ends? Got any other theories?" Sean asked. "There will be unicorns waiting for us in the paradise!" I said. Wait… What the hell did I just say? "Well, the walls of this tunnel could have gently eroded…by water which still runs through it…providing a gradual break to our fall. Kind of like a water slide. So that means no unicorns" Trevor said. Well that's a better theory than mine. "Water slide? Well that's a theory!" Sean said and looked at me. What? I really thought that in the center of the earth there will be unicorns… "But wouldn't the water have formed stalagmites pointing straight up at us? We'll be skewered." Hannah yelled. Again, thanks your optimism. "That is also possible!" Trevor said. We all screamed. I closed my eyes… Then felt something wet… "IS THAT WATER?" Wait… Water? WATER? I don't know how to swim! "Yes it's water" Sean started to pray? "water slide water slide water slide" he kept saying. "But Trevor… I don't know how to…" Too late… We splashed. I saw Sean and Trevor swimming I tried to copy their movements. I did everything I could but I couldn't swim… I tried… I was running out of air… Everything went dark…

* * *

I woke up to a kiss. I coughed and saw Sean in front of me. Ugh! Did Sean kiss me?! I punched him on the arm. "What's wrong with you?!" He said confused. "That's the same I'm asking to you!" I snapped at him. "So, I save your life and you hit me, nice huh?" He said. "You… You saved my life?" I asked. "Yeah I did… Don't you know how to swim?" He asked me. "Well thanks… No I don't" I said. "What happened exactly?" I asked him. "Well we splashed then we three got out and you didn't I splashed again saw you there… And got you out and… Uh huh…" He said. "What happened next?" I asked raising a brow. I mean why when I woke up he was kissing me… "Um, I… I gave you CPR" he said blushing. "Well um thanks" I said kissing his cheek and standing up. . I looked at the ceiling; there were these blue shining things. "Are those stars?" I asked. "No… It's just the cave ceiling" Trevor said, answering my question. "Is it just me or the cave ceiling is…" Sean started "Moving?" I said. "Yeah… It does look like it" Trevor said. Suddenly the blue shinning things started to fly? Were they birds? "Are they birds?" I asked. "Electric birds?" Sean asked. "They look like Cyanis rosopteryx. Only they're bioluminescent, like fireflies or glowworms. It's incredible." Trevor said. Indeed it was incredible. "Have you seen these creatures before?" Hannah asked. "Yeah, in the museum, but they were fossilized." Trevor answered. "These things have been extinct for over 150 million years." "Then… How are they here?" I asked; Trevor shrugged. "Where are they going?" Hannah asked, I started to follow them to this tunnel. Sean followed me. I looked around, oh my god. I saw a waterfall… a beautiful landscape… No way… Were we in the… "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the center of the earth," Trevor murmured, his face just as shocked as everyone else's was. "MAX WAS RIGHT! HE WAS RIGHT! MAX WAS RIGHT!" Trevor yelled and laughed. Then he looked at Sean "YOUR DAD WAS RIGHT! YOUR DAD WAS RIGHT!" Alright we got it Trevor… "Hannah your dad was right too" Sean told Hannah, she didn't seem to be happy. "They both believed…in something that everyone told them was impossible." Trevor said. "HE WAS RIGHT!" I looked at the sky… "What's the light up there?" I asked. "I can't tell" Trevor answered me. "It must be some sort of luminescent gas combination." Uh huh… So that tells me nothing… I hate everything that has to do with Chemistry or whatever is that…

"It's like a terrarium" Sean said. I raised a brow and looked at him surprised normally I was the one who knew the things… The intelligent one.

"A terrarium thousands of miles beneath the crust of the Earth." Trevor said nodding. "A world within the world." He started to read the book as we walked "The waterfalls, which for a long time, could be heard flowing from afar…now cascaded along the towering canyon walls…streaming along the rock with no end."

"It's basically what Liedenbroke wrote… Right?" I asked. Trevor nodded.

"You read the book?" He asked me. I nodded smiling "Of course, it is one of my favorites" I answered, I looked around amazed. WAIT… If it was like in the book…

"Are we saying that Liedenbrock the character was real? That he existed?" I asked. "Someone came down here. Someone saw all this. Someone got out and someone told Verne." Trevor answered. "SOMEONE GOT OUT?" I yelled excited. "That's the best thing I've heard all day." Sean said. I agree with him. Of course! We will get out of here! Sean looked at me and chuckled, I smiled and shrugged. I don't care if he laughs at my reaction, I'm happy. We are getting out of here. I am so happy I could hug Sean, HA! Just Kidding!

* * *

"Doesn't this just completely blow your mind?" Trevor asked Hannah blowing this flower. I smiled. "My mind is blown yes." Hannah answered him. I looked at Sean, his greenish hazel eyes locked into my gray ones, I felt something in my stomach… No it's not what you are thinking, I don't feel 'butterflies' when I see Sean, maybe it is something else… I looked away.

We kept walking and saw this GIANT MUSHROOMS! Mushrooms! I love fungi; it reminds me of Mario Bros, my favorite videogame.

"Enormous fossilized mushrooms." Trevor explained. I smiled and started to hum Mario Bro's theme song. "Sort of like enormous fungus?" Sean joked, I chuckled with sarcasm. He smiled at me… Again I felt something in my tummy, No Alyssa, it's nothing… You are just being stupid, it's just Sean…The cute and handsome Sean, No! STOP! I kept walking shaking my head…Wait everything seems to be like in the book… "Uhm Trevor, as everything is like the book… I mean the good things… The dangerous things are real too right?" I asked Trevor. "I was thinking 'bout the same" He answered me. I bit my lip. We all kept walking without saying a word. We suddenly bumped into this… Tree house? Sean and I smiled to each other and ran inside of it. Woah… Maybe Liedenbrok lived on here. I looked around and saw a hammock. I laid on it. "Trevor! Come here quick!" Sean yelled. "Sean? Alyssa?" Trevor and Hannah yelled at the same time. "Someone actually lived on here!?" Sean asked me, I smiled. "I think that someone was Liedenbroke" I told him. "Look at everything he was a genius, he managed to live on here and…Oh look here" I told him pointing at all the notes that were on the table. I stood up and start looking at them. We kept reading the notes and stuff. Trevor joined us. "Look Trevor, think I've found Liedenbroke's notebook!" I said giving him this notebook. He looked at it and raised a brow. "Um… I don't think this is Liedenbroke's handwriting." Trevor answered and got the Journey to the Center of the Earth book. He opened it and compared the handwritings from the notebook and the book. They were exactly the same… That meant… Max lived on here!Sean's dad lived on here! Maybe he was alive somewhere looking for food or something. Hannah called Trevor and he went outside to talk with her. I smiled… Wait… He could be dead too… I frowned. I looked at Sean who was as shocked as me… I grimaced and sighed. Sean sat on the hammock, I sat beside him. He covered his face with his hands. "Finally I found where my father is" He said, I looked at him. "Um, Sean, Alyssa?" Trevor called us. I stood up, and so did Sean, we got out of the tree house and went to the beach. Then we saw him… Max. He was dead. Sean started to cry and hugged Trevor.

* * *

We buried max near the sea with some rocks Sean was sobbing; I cried too, Uncle Max was dead… He wasn't really my uncle but… Whatever, I felt bad. Sean let Trevor go, he was crying. I walked to him and patted his shoulder. He looked at me with his red and puffy eyes. I sighed and hugged him tight, he hugged me back. I rubbed his back. "I never really got a chance to know him. I mean, I wish I did." He said; we were still hugging. I felt as if I wanted to freeze this moment and stay like this forever. Trevor tapped Sean's shoulder and we finally let go. I knew we were friends again. Trevor had a paper in his hand and started reading it "August 14, 1997. Today was Sean's third birthday. Six weeks ago, I promised myself

I would be home in time… to give him his first baseball glove. Now I'm worried…that I'll never get the chance. I set out to make an incredible discovery to share with Trevor and the world. But now, I would trade it all…just to be able to watch you grow up to be the brave and caring man…I am certain you will become. Happy birthday Sean. I love you. Daddy" Sean started to cry again. I rubbed his back, and now he was the one who hugged me. I hugged him back and he cried on my shoulder, even if he was taller than me. After what seemed like hours he let me go. He walked near the sea and sat down beside him. We both stared at the sea for a while. I played with a pluck of my red hair, when I noticed Sean was staring at me. "Thanks" He said. I raised a brow. "For being here with me" I shrugged. "What are friends for?" I said. He smiled. "So now we are friends" He simply said. "Well I suppose we aren't.. I mean if you don't" I started but he cut me off. "Of course I want to be friends with you" I smiled… Something in those words reminded me….

*FLASHBACK*

"Alyssa Evans! Come here and give me my shoe!" A boy said. I giggled climbing tree. I looked down and Sean was there with one shoe and his other bare foot.

"What if I don't Anderson?" I said with a smirk.

"Then forget about us!" He said.

"Us?" I asked. "Yeah… Our friendship!" he said.

"Oh so our friendship will end because of your shoe?"

"Yup… Guess you don't want to be friends with me!" He said. I sighed and climbed down. "Well…Of course I want to be friends with you…." I gave him his shoe. Happy?"

"Yes… But there is one more thing I'd like to do…" He said and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened.

"And what was that for?" I asked. He just smirked and walked away.

* * *

"Earth calling Alyssa" Sean said waving his hand in front of my face. "Wha-What? Oh right…" I shook my head. "Everything okay?" He asked me. "Um yeah... just let's got back in the tree house." I said. He raised a brow and nodded. We stood up and got into the tree house. I wonder if he still remembers that day, the day he kissed me…Of course he doesn't… Forget it Alyssa, it's Sean Anderson.

* * *

"According to Max's journal… we're here in this giant air pocket that's surrounded by lava. And during periods of intense seismic activity. The magma that surrounds us...turns this place into pretty much just a big oven" Trevor said when Sean and I got in. I sat on the hammock and listened to them.

"So that's what happened to my dad?" Sean asked. Trevor and Hannah glanced at each other. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Look we know we are just kids but that doesn't mean we can't handle this" I said, and Sean nodded.

"Max was planning an escape. His notes say that temperatures down here can easily hit 200 degrees. A human being can't survive beyond 135." Trevor said.

"It's already 95 degrees." Hannah said. "It was 82 when we got here." Trevor said.

" Temperature's rising quickly… And It is getting really hot…" I said. I waved my hand in front of my face so I could get a bit of 'cold' air.

" So, what do we do?" Sean asked,I looked at Trevor and Hannah.

"I say that we follow Max's plan." Trevor said laying Max's notebook in the table.

* * *

**A/N: Tadaaah! That was it... REVIEW! Hmm... Any ideas? **


	5. Chapter 5 The Raft

**A/N: Aww thanks Hyejin13570! I really do appreciate it! And yes I hate cheesy stories! I want more like hate/love. Oh and thanks also to eastern-tennis1621! So here's the fourth chapter... I worte a bit in Sean's POV... Sorry if it is a bit cheesy :P **

**I don't own anything but Alyssa. **

* * *

So… yes. I'm friends with Sean Anderson, again. I'm just happy with it. Don't get me wrong but I missed his friendship, I know we've just been friends like for 15 minutes… So what?

* * *

"Here's what he wrote: 'my analysis of the original Verne text…leads me to believe that across the ocean due north of my current position…is a geyser-like river which could be used to return to the surface.'" Hannah said reading Max's notebook. I nodded and looked at the window…

"Basically we need to get across the ocean and find the geyser?" I asked. Trevor nodded yes. "And then just hitch a ride topside." He said.

I grinned "Sounds good."

"It's a little trickier than that" Trevor said. True… How the hell were we going to get across the Ocean?

"It could get so hot that the water will evaporate." Hannah said. I looked at everyone.

"And how much time do we have?" Sean asked.

"Forty-eight hours. Seventy-two, tops. Probably less" Trevor answer. "Uh huh... So the question here is… How are we going to get across the ocean?" I said and looked at them. "And fast…" Sean thought for a while and then got the book out in the page with a drawing of a raft. "It's all in the book" He said I smiled.

* * *

OH god… This is getting hot… Really hot! I had cut my pants into shorts, and my legs had been getting tanner, I didn't care though…I needed to get tanner. My red her was tied in a ponytail. I sighed as I was tidying on another branch to the raft. We finally tied on the last couple branches to our raft. We all looked at it. "I'm hungry" Sean said. Hell yes so I was. "Hannah do you have something in your backpack?" I asked. She nodded and gave Sean and I a bar. We sat down on the sand. I cut it in two pieces; I gave one to Sean and started to nibble on my half. God this was heaven. I was really hungry. Sean looked at me and chuckled. "What?" I asked. "I missed this" He said… He missed me eating? I raised a brow. "I mean like being with you without fighting or you hitting me or… Stuff you know the normal" He said. Oh… Now I understand. I sighed and nodded. "I guess I did too… But who says I won't hit you anymore?" I said with a smirk, I slightly punched him in the arm and he chuckled. "Kids still hungry?" Trevor asked us. YES! I nodded quickly. "Well then it's your lucky day!" He said… Lucky? LUCKY?! WE WERE IN THE FREAKING CENTER OF THE EARTH! "I found some trilobite!" Trevor said… He found some what? Sean and I glanced at each other… Not knowing what trilibilotility or whatever it was. "Here have some" He said giving us this strange hmm… Pudding. Ew… It looked disgusting. "Er…I'm not hungry anymore thanks" I said making a disgusted face. Sean did the same as I did. "Eat it Sean you will be strong, while Miss 'I just want salad thank you' will be weak." Trevor said with a smirk and trying to imitate my voice. I glared at him but then chuckled at Sean's widen eyes. "You want me to eat this?" Sean said. I chuckled. "Yes so you can be as strong as your silly uncle!" I said teasingly. Sean sighed and started to eat the trilibilotility( OR WHATEVER IT WAS! ) I chuckled, he seemed as if he was going to throw up. So did I… watching someone eating that… Just ugh ew! "Want some 'sweetie'?" He said. "You seem hungry" I shook my head and stood up. I looked at the finished raft and then realized something… "Don't we need to set our mast?" I asked. Trevor shook his head. "Nope. We don't need it. The wind that we want is way up there. Thermal. It's a lot faster than what we got down here." He said. I nodded, still not understanding. I walked and sat near the raft.

**_SEAN'S POV_**

I looked at Alyssa walking and sitting near the raft. I smiled looking at her, her read hair was beautiful…Wait no, I looked away. I can't think anything more than being friends with her. I lost her friendship once by trying to be more than friends. I don't want to lose her friendship again. "Hey Sean" Trevor called me, I looked at him and he gave me a compass. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's a compass. It was your dad's. I remember the Christmas that your mom gave it to him. She wanted to make sure that he could always find a way back home. And maybe it will help you find a way back to her." He told me, I grabbed it and looked at it.

"Thanks Trevor" I said. "You got it" He told me. I looked at Alyssa again, she was talking with Hannah. Trevor nudged me playfully. "You like her don't you?" He asked me with a smirk. Yes, I do, ever since I first met her.

"No!" I said. "You do!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"And if I did, it wouldn't matter because she doesn't like me" I told him and sighed. "How do you know?" He asked me. I shrugged and stood up and started to walk away. I looked at the compass. "Oh there is one more thing you should know" Trevor told me I turned around and looked at him raising a brow. "Down here, the polarity is reversed. I mean, north is south, south is north… and we need to bear due north across the sea." He told me. "You mean south?" I asked him. "Exactly" He said. I was going to walk to Alyssa but then remembered she was talking with Hannah. I sat on the sand.

**_ALYSSA'S POV_**

I looked at the sea and sighed. I hope we get out of here. Otherwise my mom will kill me. Hannah came up with me and sat beside me. I raised a brow.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" I answered.

"What's the problem?" She asked me. Oh if you haven't noticed we are trapped in the Center of the Earth!

"Hmm Nothing… Why do you ask? I said.

"You seem a bit down, normally you are teasing Sean or smiling, or laughing" She said. Woah… Even if we barely knew each other and she did know me. "Well I'm just a bit tired and want to get out of here" I simply said. She sighed "Same here" She said with her Icelandic accent. "I mean I do like it in here it is beautiful but still" I said she nodded. "True. Hey what's going between you and Sean?" She said smirking. "We are just friends… Well we just got back to be friends" I said chuckling. "Hmm… You seem to like him" She said. My eyes widen. WHAT? "I don't like Sean. I seriously don't like Sean. He would be the last person I would date" I lied. I kinda did like him… Woah the hot weather is affecting me. Me… liking Sean? Pfft! Ha! Yes, the hot weather is affecting me. "Uh huh… And he seems to like you too" She said with a smirk and stood up . Wait… Sean likes me? Ha… The hot weather is affecting Hannah too. I chuckled lightly and stood up. "Hey guys let's go!"

* * *

Soon we had the sail tied on and it shot up as the wind violently took it into the air pulling all four of us into the water. "It's just a little storm, isn't a big deal!" Trevor yelled in assurance as the waves chopped, sea water spraying everywhere. It was _pouring_down rain and the sky was a blackish purple color with the frequent exception of fork- shaped lightening which flashed through the sky, brightening it all up for half a second. The thunder rumbled on and on like a thousand slamming doors. Hannah moved toward the side of the boat, drenched by the freezing rain. I took this chance to catch some rain in my mouth to quench my thirst. God I was thirsty. And this storm was scaring me… Sure it did… I looked at the sea and saw something moving. "There's something moving down there!" I said looking at it. Sean leaned and look at it. "Probably just plankton! Same thing we saw back at the beach!" Trevor yelled. I looked at it and raised a brow. "I don't know it looks a bit… bigger" I said. Sean nodded. "Yes for being plankton it looks kinda big" Sean said. "Sean, Alyssa we're not at Sea World, so just back up a little!" ordered Trevor. Pity, I loved Shamu. "I think it's some sort of fish!" Sean yelled; I nodded. He suddenly jumped back. I screamed seeing the fish; it was hardly a fish. It was more like a humungous silvery giant with translucent eyes and knives for teeth. My eyes widened. Some sort of piranhas. The 'piranhas' were jumping all over the raft. I was scared. The fish were splashing all around. "Sean, Alyssa!" Trevor yelled. "No Trevor, I don't care about the freaking names of this fish! I just want to get rid of them!" I said. "No! Well their actual name it's…" Trevor started "NO!" Sean and I yelled at the same time. "Do you guys remember I told you we'd get to the batting cage?" Trevor said giving Sean and I two large sticks. Sean and I started to whack every fish. A fish was going to bite me but Sean smacked it. We chuckled "HOME RUN!" I yelled he smiled. I heard a beeping noise…. Was that a phone? Sean pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello? Mom? Mom I can't hear you…uh…Uncle Trevor, Ally and I are sort of on a fishing trip…" he said. I giggled, "Extreme fishing." I coughed and he cracked a smile. "And uh…uh…um…" I followed his gaze and saw he was staring at Hannah's butt. I rolled my eyes… Wait… A FISH! A FISH WAS GOING TO EAT HANNAH'S BUTT! I smacked the fish before it could do anything. "Alyssa just caught a big one… Yeah you want to talk with her but she is a bit busy…" Sean said still talking with his mother. Yes I was busy smacking fish. I shook my head and took his phone. "Hello Elizabeth" I said. Sean now whacking the fish. "Hey Ally, how are you doing?" She asked me… I rolled my eyes. I'm horrible in the center of the earth trying to survive to this fish. "Hmm Fine…" I said. "I have bad news" She said sadly. So do I. Your son almost died… "What is it?" I asked. "Your… Your mom is… at the hospital" She said… My eyes widened. No… That can't just be… No "Wha…what?... Er I'm sorry Elizabeth I need to hang…" I started but a fish eat the phone. "My phone!" Sean yelled. I was still shocked. My mom was okay… Maybe I heard wrong.. Yes I heard wrong… She is okay, she isn't at the hospital… I know… She…"SEAN! LOOK OUT!" I yelled. "I got- ahhhhh!" He screamed as the massive fish snake came out of the water we backed up on the raft. It bit at Sean's legs and I pulled him away towards Trevor and me. Wait a minute-it bit at the fish! Suddenly more snakes came out of the water, "Look they want the fish not us!" Trevor yelled. "Sean, Alyssa you take the tailor, we'll take the front. Hannah, hold the slack!" He yelled. Sean and I went to the back while the Hannah and Trevor were at the front. "Sean, Alyssa, you wanna take us hard starboard?" Trevor yelled. WHAT? "WHAT?" Sean and I yelled at the same time. "That way." Trevor yelled pointing to the left. "Now, Hannah, just let it out gently, gently." He said to Hannah, who held the rope. "It's working!" I shouted, grinning. "You're the man, uncle Trev!" "That's what I've been trying to tell the scientific community for years!" Trevor said. Sean and I laughed but then quickly stopped as the sail was jerked forward. Hannah suddenly fell back. "Hannah!" Trevor yelled, coming to the back of the boat where Hannah landed. I winced seeing her bleeding hands from the rope burn. I started to fly off the boat with the sail, Sean grabbed the other rope trying to help me… The rope… something happened and Sean and I were flying. I screamed. I somehow managed to get closer to Sean and took his hand. "ALYSSA! SEAN!" Trevor yelled. "DON'T LET GO!" No, duh. Sean wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I closed my eyes as we were flying.

* * *

**_A/N: TADAAAAH! That was it.. What do you think? BY THE WAY! I AM PLANNING TO WRITE A SEQUEL! -Minnie :3 _**


	6. Chapter 6 Magnetic Rocks

_**A/N: YES! I'M WRITTING A SEQUEL! It will be placed after Journey 2... As if Journey 2 did happen... Well you will see! Aww thanks! Seriously I've been really motivated to write! Happy writing ;) So tadaah here is the sixt chapter... I hope you like it... -Minnie :3 **_

* * *

I woke up and looked around. Where am I? There is one of those fish in there. Right I am here in the center of the earth. I stood up and looked at myself, nothing happened but a little cut in my knee. I looked at the salted water and washed my cut. It hurt but it helped. I looked around again... Sean? Where's Sean?!  
"SEAN!" I yelled multiple times. No answer. I started to walk in the beach, then I saw him, he was still unconscious, I ran over to him, I kneeled beside him and saw blood in his shirt. I sighed, and cautiously lifted his shirt... Holly six pack... Alyssa! Don't think about... Whatever. I saw he was injured near the left hip bone. It was bleeding, and bleeding. What should I do?! Sean started to stretch. I looked at him worried. "Sean? Are you okay?" I asked him. He started to open his hazel eyes. I needed to do something quickly. I placed my hand in the injury... Don't think about the awkwardness about this. Just don't Alyssa. Sean started to moan. "It's going to be okay Sean I swear. It's going to be okay" I said, he gasped.  
"It's going to be okay... We just need to cover it with something" I said. "Alyssa... I'm" he started "it's going to be okay Sean I swear... I'm here for you" I said.  
"But I'm... " he said I cut him off again "I know! I'm doing the best" I said trying to stop the bleeding. I tarted to rip one of my short sleeves and placed it on the wound. I remembered the salt water... I went running and grabbed some water with my hands. I came back to Sean running. I splashed the water on the wound. Sean moaned.  
"I know it hurts Sean but you will be fine!" I said.  
"But Alyssa..."  
"I know! I'm doing my best!" I told him  
"But I'm okay!" He yelled at me.  
"No you are not okay you are freaking bleeding! You are hallucinating!" I told him still trying to heal the wound. Even if the position of the wound (near the left hip bone) I kept going for water and wetting the wound. Sean kept saying he was okay. I didn't care and kept ringing water and splashing it on the wound, it is an old trick, it actually works but as I have little hands I couldn't bring much water.  
"Alyssa! " Sean yelled at me. Now he was obviously going to say he was okay...  
"What!?" I yelled at him before be could say anything.  
"Listen to me" he said calmly and grabbed my hand that was stoping the blood, it wasn't bleeding anymore thought. He placed my hand on his face. What the...?  
"I'm better now, now I'm seriously okay" he said making my hand rub his face. "Look at it. it is not bleeding" he told me, I sighed. Finally he was okay. We stared at each other for a while. My hand still on his face.  
I know what you are thinking, any other girl would've kissed him, but I wasn't that type of girl. I sighed and pulled my hand. "We need to get going kiddo, we need to find Trevor and Hannah" I said standing up, I know... Way to ruin the moment. I took his hand and pulled him so he can stand up. I looked at his perfect hazel eyes. Yes now I accept it, his eyes were the most beautiful thing I've ever saw. I let go his hand and started to walk. God I was thirsty. Suddenly a little blue electric bird came flying.  
"Hey little guy" Sean said. I looked at the bird that now was laying on my shoulder. I smiled and looked at it.  
"Hey do you know... Any place with water? Drinkable water? " I asked to the bird. I know stupid huh? Me talking to a bird... Maybe the hot was really affecting me.  
For my surprise the bird started to fly and Sean and I followed it. It lead us to some rocks that splashed water…Water? WATER! I leaned closer and drank some water of my hands. God. I was thirsty. Wait… Sean.

"Kiddo, clean your wound with this water" I told him. He raised a brow. "Do it" I said with a glare, he kneeled and did as I said.

"Wait… I need to put something in your wound" I told him, and kneeled beside him. I dig in my pocket and got my handkerchief out of it, yes I still had it. I wetted the handkerchief with the cold water and cleaned the wound, I know I've done that many times, but Sean didn't really clean himself, he just got it wet. The cut semmed better right now.

"Better?" I asked him; he nodded with a smile.

"Yes, thanks Dr. Alyssa" He said chuckling.

"Well you are welcome my patient Mr. Anderson" I said and chuckled. He stood up and looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing you are just… Being weird" He told me. Being weird? Hmm maybe because I… Wait… Weird? I raised a brow.

"Yeah… You are just being really polite" He told me.

"Well I guess because we are back to be friends?" I said shrugging. "Wait… do you want me to me rude?" I asked with a smirk. He shook his head. "I thought that. Come on, let's get going. I want to get out of this crazy place as soon as possible" I said and started to walk. He got a compass out of his pocket, I looked at it curiously.

"Where did you get it from?" I asked him he looked at me and smiled.

"It was my father's" He said. I smiled.

"So where do we need to go kiddo?" I asked him. He bit his lip.

"Great, the compass says north and the river is in the south, we are going in the right way" He said. I raised a brow… Was he drunk or something?

"No! That's not great! We are going on the wrong way!" I said and turned around. Sean took my wrist and pulled me.

"The polarity here is reversed" He told me… Right. How could I forget?

"Oh then… let's…"

Sean walked in front of me looking around. Suddenly I saw his pocket knife floating… Wait… HIS POCKET KNIFE FLOATING? HE HAS A POCKET KNIFE? WHAT? Wait… It is floating?! I grabbed the knife form the air when Sean turned around. He looked at me… I guess he thought I was going to stab him or something. I chuckled at his widen eyes.

"Look at this" I told him releasing the knife as it started to float.

"Woah… I guess anti-gravity?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"If it was antigravity we would be floating too" I told him. I smirked, I was the intelligent one again.

"Right then it is something like wooshy hooshy?" He said waving his hands. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Silly kiddo, no it's more like something magnetic…Like magnetic rocks… " I told him he raised a brow, and we both looked at the floating rocks in front of us.

"Sometimes your intelligence scares me" He said. I chuckled. "Now the question is how the hell are we going to the other side?" He asked. Well we could like jump….

"Hmm let's jump… Like you jump to this rock then to the other and then I jump on this rock and so and so" I told him, he paled. "What? You scared kiddo?" I asked him, he nodded. "Don't worry everything will be okay, I swear." I told him, he bit his lip and sighed.

"Um… In case I die… I want you to er…" He started to mumble. I raised a brow. "I'm sorry" He continued.

"For what?" I asked clearly confused.

"You know what I mean… After Valentine's day…" I looked at him confused then… Now I know… He meant after he obviously stopped to talking to me… After that kiss… After the shoe.

"It doesn't matter kiddo… You are just a kid" I said maybe I looked hurt because he looked down. Then I saw a little smirk upon his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Well as I'm going to die…" He started. "You are not going to die" I cut him off.

"Well normally when the guy is going to die, the girl kisses him" He said with a smirk. He wanted me to kiss him? Is he insane?! I rolled my eyes.

"And normally the girl kisses a man not a kiddo, and if the girl does kiss him, he actually dies… So get going kiddo" I told him with a smirk. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. I awkwardly hugged him back at the beginning, but then realized that this could be the last time I could hug him so I did hug him and really tight. I tried to let him go but he kept hugging me.

"Er… Sean" I started but Sean cut me off "Shh! Don't ruin the moment!"

"Sean we need to get going!" I yelled at him. He let me go and turned around.

I sighed "Alright… Just in case…" I said and kissed his cheek. He stood for a moment dumbfounded with a big smile I smiled at his reaction) and jumped over to the rocks. I looked at him worried. He did it okay.

"Now jump to the next one… carefully" I told him he nodded and jumped. I sighed, my turn. I took a deep breath and jumped to the rock. I did it! Now… the next.

Sean jumped into the next one… I jumped… Sean jumped again… And finally stood up on the floor.

Something happened to the rock next to me and it floated far away from me. I bit my lip. Sean yelled "NOOOOOO!" I almost fell but before I did hugged the rock. I gulped.

"NOW WHAT KIDDO?!" I asked… Well yelled at him.

"I don't know you are the intelligent one!" He yelled.

"I let you be the intelligent one for once… Now what?" I looked at him.

"Er… Paddle?" Seriously? I sighed and started to paddle with my arms… It was working… Suddenly the rock was doing a 360° degree flip. I gripped tighter. I closed my eyes then her a little 'thud' I opened my eyes and saw I arrived at the floor. I jumped off the rock and hugged Sean. I was barely breathing, I rested my head on his chest and felt his breath. I heard his heart beat going quickly.

"I thought I was going to lose you" He said. I was still shivering.

"You are not getting rid of me that simple" I said he chuckled lightly. I let him go and looked at his hazel eyes.

"Let's get going kiddo" I told him, he cracked a smile.

I looked around and saw the blue electric bird flying around us.

"Try it without wings" Sean said sarcastically. I smiled.

We started to walk on.

"I wished I've read that book" He said.

"You should…You will love it" I told him

"Guess I will…Now let's look for Trevor and Hannah"

"TREVOR!" I yelled.

"HANNAH" Sean yelled.

"UNICORNS!" I yelled higher. Sean looked at me raising a brow. I chuckled. "What? I want a unicorn! Maybe there is a unicorn somewhere around here" I said, he laughed.

"You love unicorns don't you?" He asked me smiling.

"Yup… When I get my unicorn I'll name him Pony" I said. He chuckled. "Pony? You will name your unicorn pony?" He asked me laughing.

"YUS! And I will name my puma Roxy… And my T-Rex Rexy!" I said with a giggle.

"Uh huh and where will you find a T-Rex?" He asked me. I shrugged. Suddenly his question was answered with a growl. We turned around… A t-Rex-… A real one… And I swear it wasn't my green t-rex Rexy, this was a real one.

* * *

_**a/n:sorry if it was short... BUt nothign really happens... SO did you like it? Want more Sean's POV? -minnie**_


	7. Chapter 7 Getting out

**_A/N: AWW THANKS :3 Yes! UNICORNS! So in this chapter happens what I think everyone was expecting. The next I will write I will write the end... And A bit of the sequel. Oh oh oh... For the sequel THIS IS THE SUMMARy so you can get an idea: _**

_'"To the earth to the moon? Seriously grandpa?" I asked my grandfather. Kailani chuckled and looked at us in disbelief. I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened it. Trevor and Hannah. I raised a brow... Where's Alyssa?' _

**_That's the summary... _**

**_Well here it is chapter... 7. hope you like it. _**

**_I DONT OWN ANYTHING! But Alyssa :D _**

* * *

**_SEAN'S POV_**

"When I get my unicorn, I will name him Pony" She said, I chuckled. I love the way she says and does things and doesn't care what other people say about her, she is just incredible.

"Pony? You will name your unicorn pony?" I asked her laughing. That is really cute.

"YUS! And I will name my puma Roxy… And my T-Rex Rexy!" She said with a giggle, wow really original with the t-rex.

"Uh huh and where will you find a T-Rex?" I asked her. She shrugged. Well when I get out of here I'll buy her a stuffed t-rex. I heard a growl. We turned around… There was a t- rex coming for us. Alyssa's eyes widened, she was in shock. I grabbed her hand and started to run. We hid behind a rock. Alyssa started to shiver. I pulled her closer. She looked at me, I looked at her beautiful gray eyes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We heard big footsteps, my heart beat went faster, Alyssa hugged me.I hugged her back, she was shivering. I rubbed her back.

Our hug was interrupted by… Spittle? We looked above us and saw the t-rex. We started to run, the t-rex behind us. We kept running the faster than we could.

"OVER THERE! THERE'S A CAVE! LET'S GO IN THERE!" Alyssa yelled pointing at a cave on the walls. We ran over and got in it. The tyrannosaurus was trying to break the walls.

"Alyssa... If we die…" I started to say.

"What?!" she asked. "We are not going to die Sean, I swear, not today" She said. Always, really optimistic.

"If we do die I wanted you to know… That I've liked you since the first day we met!" I told her. I did want her to know what I felt for her. I blushed; the t-rex was growling trying to eat us. I looked at Alyssa. Alyssa stared at me and then kissed me, my eyes widened in shock… Then… the wall broke… Trevor. Alyssa and I pulled away. Trevor smirked, seeing us kissing. He hugged us.

"I was never that happy to see you both of you" He told us. "Ally, go that way, Hannah is there… Sean and I will take care of the Rex" Trevor said pointing in a random direction . Alyssa hesitated for a bit but nodded. She kissed my cheek and started to run in the direction Trevor told her to. Trevor and I started to run when the t-rex broke all the wall. It started to follow us. We kept running.

**_ALYSSA'S POV_**

I kissed him, if I was ging to die, at least I was going to die kissing Sean.

He said he likes me… I like him too.

The wall broke and Trevor was standing there, Sean and I pulled away from the kiss. I was blushing. Trevor had a little smirk. He hugged us.

"I was never that happy to see you both of you" Trevor told us. I chuckled lightly, yes I was happy to see him

"Ally, go that way …Hannah is there… Sean and I will take care of the Rex" Trevor said pointing in a random direction. I bit my lip, leaving Sean? I sighed and nodded. I kissed Sean's cheek and ran in the direction Trevor told me to. I arrived in this cave. Hannah was there.

"Alyssa! You are alive!" She said and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Yes I am" I said letting her go.

"Where are Sean and Trevor?" She asked me.

"Er… Dealing with a T-Rex. But I'm sure they will come back" I told her. She gave me my backpack.

I looked at the river. "The water is boiling there is no way we cross this" I told her, she bit her lip. I looked around…

We started to walk looking for something… Nothing the water was boiling everywhere and there was no bridge or something. I looked around and saw a mini-horse (it was as tiny as my thumb) in the floor. I looked at it and kneeled to see it… A unicorn! A mini-unicorn! OMG! I grabbed it and laid it on my hand. It started to walk over it. I smiled. I opened my backpack and grabbed my bottle of water, I drank the rest of the water and let my little unicorn to enter. Yes… I was going to take it to me. I didn't close the bottle so my mini unicorn could breathe. I put the bottle back in my backpack. I closed the backpack and stood up. Hannah and I kept walking looking for something to cross the river.

Ding! I saw a t-rex skull.

"How about hmm a boat?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"We need some er… rowing oar." I said. We looked around a saw 2 bone. Hannah grabbed one for her and one for me. We got in our new boat and started to row. We saw Sean and Trevor.

"So… Who had dibs again?" Hannah asked with a smirk. Trevor and Sean pointed to each other and chuckled. Trevor and Sean got in the skull.

"Sorry for the delay... But some people decided to be romantic" Trevor said and looked at Sean and me with a smirk. Sean and I chuckled blushing.

Hannah and I started to row.

I felt a jock knock. I raised a brow. We four looked at each other.

"It's the river bed" Trevor said and the boat rocked some more. "You might want to hold on." he advised.

"Hey… When we get out of here I'm so going in a date with you" Sean whispered in my ear. I raised a brow.

"What if I don't accept it?" I said with a smirk. Of course I will I just wanted to like tease. He curved his lip.

I sat near Sean, who was deeply thinking, well… If he does think. The boat rocked more, throwing us about until it flew from the river bed and flew down into a large pit. I screamed. The skull came to a sudden halt, I accidentally hit Sean's arm. We all groaned as we sat up. I stood up to look over the edge, lava.

"Think we missed the geyser Trevor" I said biting my lip.

"Why do you say that?" Sean asked me.

"There is no water… We need water and lava for a geyser…" I told him. He nodded, guess he didn't understand. I laid on the wall thinking, the water wetted my shirt. Wait… WAIT… WAIT… THE WATER?

"TREVOR! THE WALLS ARE STILL WET" I yelled they all looked at me.

"That's impossible" He said. " it's a hundred and thirty degrees down here." Trevor argued.

"Look at the damn wall! IT IS WET! AND COLD!" I yelled at him and he touched the wall. I looked down.

"Guys! It is coming closer! We need to hurry up!" I said.

"Hey, magnesium."I said looking at the wall, the skull jolted and I stumbled over to the side.

"Guy's we're slipping." Sean warned.

"Sean… Flare!" I told him. He raised a brow. "Give me a flare!" He opened Hannah's backpack and threw a flare at me. I caught it.

"Trevor listen to me. Now you are going to light it up… On purpose!" I said and gave Trevor the flare. Trevor nodded, and lighted up the flare. He tried to lit up the wall… But it was too wet it didn't. I gave him another flare, and he tried again… It failed again.

I bit my lip.

"It's over… We won't get out of here" Sean said.

"Oh no no no no! We WILL get out of here!" I said. "I swear we'll get out of here… And then I'll go in that date with you kiddo" I told Sean. His eyes brightened and got out another flare. I gave it to Trevor.

"You need to go down there… And well… Lit it" I told him.

"Down..?" He asked in shock. I nodded. "Alright hold my legs"

Sean held out the last one and Trevor looked scared. "You are going to have to tie my legs. It's the only way I can get down far enough." Trevor said.

I looked down "It's so close now! Hurry! I don't want to be fried!" I yelled.

Trevor was lowered over the edge and lit the flare. Pressing it against the wall he shook his head. I didn't understand why it wasn't working. I looked across at the other side of the wall and noticed that there appeared to be magnesium there as well.

"Trevor! The other side! Throw it!" I yelled at him, he nodded as started to count and tossed it on three. A spark! Yes! NOO! IT DISSAPEARED! I sighed.

"Damn… Well I guess… WAIT! LOOK! ITS LIT ITS LIT!" I yelled.

"Pull me up!" Trevor yelled and looked down at the lava oozing up towards him. "Pull me up!" Trevor yelled multiple times. We started to pull him. Trevor fell over the edge.

The water started to emerge from the wall and we four were lying down at the skull. We all started to scream when the geyser pulled us upward. I looked up… I saw a blue…

"Is that the sky?" I asked. We looked at the blue sky up ahead through the opening. We screamed again as we cascaded up and burst out of the hole.

"Hang on!" Trevor shouted.

"Trust me, I'm hanging on!" I said sarcastically.

The skull touched the ground of the mountain and we were zipping through fields of fruits? GRAPES?! They were soon jolted to a stop by a loud boom as they crashed into a wall. I stood up and looked behind me… A volcano… It was barely familiar.

I looked around at all the grapes. I ate one.

"Sean… Ally if your moms ask… I took you to Italy okay?" Trevor said. We all chuckled. I looked at the house we crashed in. An Italian farmer was there with a kind of root waving his hands.

"La mia vita è rovinata ... come faccio a sostenere me e la mia famiglia?"He said. I raised a brow with a smirk. I opened Sean's backapack and took out one diamond.

"Hey! That's mine" Sean said. I winked at him.

"Er… Scusa… I am really sorry. But well hmm you can have this. And we are really sorry! ci dispiace!" I said giving him the diamond. The farmer's eyes widened, he gave me the root, taking the diamond. I looked at the root and shrugged.

"Sean… Alyssa" Trevor said opening our backpacks, which were full of diamonds.

"What… I just took a few samples…Okay. What do you expect? I'm a scientist's son." Sean said. Trevor , Hannah and Sean looked at me waiting for an explanation

"What? I'm an ambitious girl!" I simply said. And now I'm the one I want who wants a Maserati. The farmer hugged the diamond. Sean walked closer to me.

"You slide again?" The farmer said, we all chuckled.

"No, thanks. We are fine" I told him, then the farmer smiled. I raised a brow and discovered Hannah and Trevor in a passionate kiss.

"Ew" Sean and I said at the same time. "Disgusting" I said chuckling, when they pulled away Trevor looked at us.

"Hey, I didn't do disgusted noises when you guys were kissing." Trevor said. I blushed and looked at the ground. Sean wrapped his arm around my shoulder, lift my chin and leaned to kiss me. I placed my index finger on his lips before he could kiss me. He raised a brow.

"What? I thought…" He started. I chuckled.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" I said cutting him off.

"That means that that kiss…"

"It was a goodbye kiss. I mean I thought we were going to die" I said.

"So… that was a goodbye kiss?" He asked me, I nodded. He smirked " Well then hello" He said with a smirk and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Ew!" Hannah and Trevor said at the same time laughing.

"Guess… That date will be in Italy" Sean said. I raised a brow. He pulled me closer "I love you" he whispered in my ear. EEEP HE LOVES ME! EEEP "I love you too" I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. I didnt lie, I did love him, ever since he kissed me in Valentine's day. He smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: TADAAAH! Only one chapter left! EEP I'M EXCITED! So.. yes she has a unicorn.. A MINI UNICORN! Hope you liked it... Are you excited for the sequel? - Minnie :3 **_


	8. Chapter 8 The End

_**A/N: TADAAAH! Here it is... The last chapter. God I'm sad it's ending. I had so much fun writting this story. But... When a door closes, another one opens! :3 At the end is the link for the sequel... **_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ALYSSA! BTW... The song is Shakira's I just wanted to write it... **_

* * *

"Ally… I'm so sorry" Elizabeth said getting out of the room. I raised a brow.

We were in the hospital; my mom had a heart attack… After she crashed the car.

Sean held my hand. Sean, Trevor, Hannah and I were sitting outside the room my mom was staying in.

I squeezed Sean's hand. "How is she? Can I go in there?!" I asked. Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded. I sighed letting Sean's hand go. I went in the room. My mom was on the bed with lots of hospital thingies. I sat on the chair next to her. She grabbed my hand.

"Alyssa" She said. I started to cry.

"Mom you are going to be okay… I swear, everything's going to be alright." I told her, she shook her head.

"Alyssa, promise me something" She said in a delicate voice.

"What is it mom?" I asked her. She wiped my tears away.

"Never, forget who you really are" She said and rubbed my hand.

"I won't mom. I promise. But you will be okay" She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Alyssa… Don't forget this… The most stupid thing a girl can do is dumb herself for a guy." She said. What did that mean? I nodded.

"I love you Alyssa" She told me with a smile.

"I love you too" I said.

She closed her eyes, the beeping noise that is always beeping when your heart is beating stopped. I cried, sobbed. The doctors entered to the room and started to check my mom. A nurse came and got me out of the room. I cried; Trevor was there outside. I hugged him tight. He hugged me back. I let him go. Sean came and hugged me, I hugged him back. I cried on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. I kept crying.

"I'm sorry we can't do anything" I doctor said coming out of the hospital's room. I cried even more than possible.

* * *

"You know I still don't get why you chose to stay with Trevor" Sean said. I chuckled.

"Oh so you want me to stay with you? " I asked him and he chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes, that would be perfect " He said kissing my cheek.

"It's just six months, then I'll go with you. As long as you have a room for me" I said.

"Why not sharing?" He said. I punched him in the arm.

"That. That's the reason of my I didn't choose to stay with my kiddo" I said.

"Oh well. At least you are coming. But certainly I would prefer to have you all the time." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's not like if you won't see me anymore kiddo"

Trevor and Hannah came out of our new house… Sean and I helped them a bit with our little fortune.

"Okay lovebirds, we have presents for you" Trevor said. I raised a brow and smiled. He gave me a book _'The island of the lost dreams' _**((A/N: IT DOESN'T EXIST, I INVENTED IT! IT'S FOR THE SEQUEL! ;) )) **

I looked at it and then saw Sean's book. _'The lost city of Atlantis'. _

"Thanks Trev." I said. He smirked and looked at Hannah.

"Oh Sean, I have a present for you too" I said and got a little box with holes. He took it and opened it. His eyes widened. I smiled.

"Say hello to Pony" I told him.

"No way. Alyssa seriously. This is yours" He said giving it back to me. I shook my head.

"It's something so you can remember me." He smiled and chuckled.

"So… What does little Pony eat?" He asked me.

"Rainbows!" I told him with a chuckle. "No, seriously he eats grass and drinks milk" I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Well hello, little Pony" Sean got his stuff in the trunk, and then kneeled beside his backpack… Putting some… Seeds? I raised a brow.

"What's in there?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Well I also have a present" He said. Is this the present time or something? I smiled as he opened his backpack. The electric blue bird was there; it flew and posed on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Hey little guy" I said. But then it flew away.

"Hey come back here! Please! I have seeds! Hey come back!" Sean started to yell. I chuckled. I smiled.

* * *

*SEQUEL PROLOGUE*

"Sean, stop! Please! Stop" I said between giggles.

Sean was tickling me. We were outside his house in the garden. People who were walking outside looked at us with weird faces. What? We are just two sixteen years old playing outside! Is it wrong to have fun with your boyfriend?

"Sean stop. Please! What do you want me to do?" I asked still laughing. He smirked. Now I knew what that meant. I kissed him, he kissed me back wrapping his arms around my waist. We kissed for what it seemed for hours… Then I heard a beeping noise. I raised a brow and pulled away from Sean. I took my iPhone out, Louis. I smiled, he is my best friend. I answered the phone.

"LOOOUUUIIIIIS!" I yelled with a smile on my face. Sean crossed his arms, clenched his jaw and looked away. I rolled my eyes, I hate when he is jealous.

"Aleesee! Hey wanna come and watch some movies?" Louis said in the phone…

"Sorry I can't. I'm at Canada at the moment! But I'm coming back on Thursday, so what about Friday?" I asked him. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Okie dokie. OOOOH… Canada? With Sean? Well then… Behave." He said. I chuckled.

"Alright bye Loo!" I said.

"Bye bye Lyssie" He said and I hanged up the phone. I had a smile on my face, Louis always cheers me up. I looked at Sean, who was still with his perfect jaw clenched.

"You finished? Can we continue?" He said with a monotone voice.

"Oh come on. Not again, you know that Loo and I are just friends!" I said and kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"How come you have a nickname for him, and not for me that I'm your boyfriend since three years ago" He said.

"Because I love your name, just the way it is. And I didn't know that you wanted a nickname" I told him, and wrapped my arms around him. He scowled and looked away. I rolled my eyes. That's stupid getting mad because I don't have a nickname for him? And perhaps… I don't know any nickname for Sean.

"Alright er…I'll call you hmm… 'S'? You know your name is too short for a nickname… Er… Sean-Sean? No? Alright… Er… Sean Poo?" I said. He laughed. Sean poo… It sounded a bit like Shampoo! I laughed. He tickled me again, I leaned to kiss him but… I heard a beeping noise again. I looked at my phone, Kevin. Shit, again Sean will be jealous again.

"'Sup, Kev-Kev?" I said answering my phone. Sean leaned to hear what they say.

"Hey Lyssie, hey you think you could come tomorrow to my house and help me with maths? " Kevin asked me.

"Sorry, I can't I'm here in Canada. What about Saturday?" I said, and looked at Sean, he clenched his jaw again.

"Alright Lyssie, so see you on Saturday! Bye bye!" Kevin said. I smiled. "Buh-bye!" I said and hanged up the phone.

"I'm sorry… It's cause you know I give math classes and.." I started he cut me off kissing me, I smiled and kissed him back.

"That was for reminding you that you are MY girlfriend, and I'm YOUR boyfriend." He said. I grinned and poked his cheek.

"And why would I forget that?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know… You and your friends, who are obviously hotter than me and you spend more time with them than with me" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sean, we've been through this before, and you know there is nothing between them and me." I told him. "And they are not 'hotter' than you" I added.

"Alyssa, seriously you deserve someone better than me. I mean look at yourself. Why would you date someone like me?" He said. I felt my eyes starting to water. He was right why would I date someone like him? Him being a handsome, nice, and kind guy… And me just a normal nerd girl.

"You are right… Why would you date someone like me?" I said starting to cry.

"No. Alyssa I didn't mean that" He said and grabbed my wrist.

"No Sean, I perfectly understood what you mean. This is over, I'm tired of every single time we see each other, is fight after fight. This is over." I said and stormed off to his house. I went to his room and started to pack my things. I looked at all the pictures he had of us. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed all my stuff. I closed my suitcase and walked to the door, I bumped into Sean.

"Alyssa, please don't be" He started. "Don't be what? You know just… Get out of my way!" I yelled at him. I know I love him, but I'm just tired, him being jealous of me having friends is just stupid. He leaned and kissed me, normally it would work, but this time I was really mad. I didn't kiss him back.

"Alyssa. Please. Just" He started. "No Sean, I said it's over. Now get off my way so I can go" I said cutting him off again. He looked at me with his hazel eyes, which were starting to water. I scowled and pushed him off my way. This wasn't the first time we fought, but I swear It's going to be the last one. I went downstairs, Elizabeth looked at me raising a brow.

"Is everything okay?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Elizabeth. Can you please drive me to the airport?" I asked her. She nodded; and drove me to the airport. I cried when I got in the car. I took out my iPod, put in on shuffle mode and started to listen to music. Great, just great. Is my iPod against me? I mean, first Payphone (Maroon 5); Rolling in the Deep, Set fire to the rain (Adele); Illegal, Dreams for Plans, and… The day and the time (Shakira). Yes my iPod is against me. I started to sing with The day and the time…

_Who's to say that we always have to agree_

_I think we both can take this one mistake_

_Like some kind of amnesty_

_Who to love and with such brutality?_

_We're compatible_

_Maybe a bit too much_

_That's our ambiguity_

_I've cried a thousand storms_

_I've blown away the clouds_

_The heartbeat of the sun is racing mine_

_And listen how_

_My heart is waiting_

_This is the day and the time_

_I wanna believe we may still have a chance_

_We took a leap in the dark_

_And I can see now_

_How shadows have turned to light  
Well, we know how ephemeral are things_

_Disillusion takes what illusion gives_

_What's the use of make believe?  
The needles of the clock are moving right to left_

_Pretend we never heard of things we said_

_Like we've been dead and start all over  
This is the day and the time_

_I wanna believe_

_That we may still have a chance  
We took a leap in the dark_

_And I can see now_

_How shadows have turned to light, oh  
The heartbeat of the sun is racing mine_

_I'm missing out, oh  
This is the day and the time_

_I wanna believe_

_That we may still have a chance  
We took a leap in the dark_

_And I can see now_

_But shadows have turned to light  
Ah, the time_

_Ah, oh, ooh, ooh  
_

_Ah, ah, ah, ooh, oh_

We arrived to the airport and I took the first flight back to New York.

* * *

_**a/n: So... The end of the story :'3 So here's the link for the sequel... dun dun dun... **_ s/8718980/1/Journey-to-the-Island-of-the-lost-Dreams_** Here's the link... :'3**_


End file.
